


Día de los Muertos

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen





	Día de los Muertos

Любой нормальный человек, которого занесло в Эль-Рей, бежал бы из этого города без оглядки, сломя голову. Еще в шестидесятые крохотный мексиканский городишко приобрел дурную славу, и, даже спустя тридцать лет, сюда продолжали стекаться ублюдки со всех уголков мира. Никому в Эль-Рей не было дела до того, кто ты: убийца, вор, сутенер или торговец наркотиками. Городу было плевать на твой пол, возраст и национальность. Все, оказавшиеся здесь, автоматически становились мексиканцами. Условие было всего одно: чтобы получить пристанище в Эль-Рей, тебя должна жаловать местная мафия. 

Двадцать пять процентов от суммы, находящейся в чемодане Сэта Геко, были их с Кейт билетом в новую жизнь. 

Говорят, что Эль-Рей – ад на земле. Но Кейт Фуллер уже побывала в аду и выбралась из него живой. Поэтому ей не было страшно, когда она села на пассажирское сидение рядом с Сэтом и красный двухместный седан покатил прочь по пыльной дороге, вслед за Карлосом. 

От прошлой жизни у них не осталось ровным счетом ничего, кроме совместно пережитого кошмара. Кейт думала, что когда все закончится, если они выберутся из проклятого бара целыми и невредимыми, она будет ненавидеть Сэта до конца своих дней. Ведь именно он с Ричи втянул ее семью во все это дерьмо. Но в итоге у Кейт не осталось сил на ненависть, и она уцепилась за виновника всех своих бед, как утопающий хватается за соломинку.

Поначалу они не знали испанского, было трудно, особенно Кейт, но спустя несколько месяцев все острые углы сгладились, и техасским беглецам почти удалось зажить нормальной жизнью.

Почти.

Сэт нашел квартиру, точнее Карлос подогнал ему бывшую берлогу одного отошедшего в мир иной поставщика кокаина. У них была крыша над головой и полные карманы денег. Днем они отсыпались, вечером Сэт уходил и возвращался под утро, зачастую мертвецки пьяный. Кейт слонялась по дому, щелкала каналы на телевизоре и мало-помалу начинала понимать местный язык. Они почти не разговаривали между собой, жили в разных комнатах, но без Сэта Кейт не находила себе места. Каждый переживал горе по-своему. Но то, что произошло в баре для байкеров и водителей грузовиков, сплотило их сильнее кровных уз, пускай они никогда не затрагивали эту тему.

Кейт боялась закрыть глаза в темноте. У Сэта же были какие-то свои дела с местными головорезами, в которые она предпочитала не вникать, но факт оставался фактом: после случившегося они перешли на ночной образ жизни. И теперь у Кейт под подушкой всегда лежал заряженный пистолет.

Это было празднование Дня Мертвых, и из открытого окна до Кейт доносились уличный шум и гам. На часах было пять утра, когда в замке с металлическим лязгом провернулся ключ. Спустя пару минут из гостиной послышались ругань и скрип дверцы встроенного в стену бара. Кейт затянула шелковый пояс халата и встала в дверях, привалившись плечом к косяку. В одном из кресел, с откупоренной бутылкой виски в руке, сидел Сэт. Даже в темноте она заметила кровь у того на лице и на пальцах, сжимающих бутылку. 

– Дай, я посмотрю, – вздохнула Кейт и, остановившись рядом с креслом, аккуратно взяла Сэта за подбородок. – Подрался с мертвецами?

– С мертвецами проще, чем с латиносами, – после паузы отозвался Сэт и отхлебнул из бутылки, морщась. – Иди спать.

– Погоди. Я… – «…схожу за лекарствами» – хотела добавить девушка. В ее планах действительно было сходить в ванную комнату и принести вату и перекись, чтобы обработать ранки, но вместо этого она склонилась к Сэту и осторожно коснулась губами его губ.

За все время их знакомства Сэт не тронул ее и пальцем. Иногда Кейт даже тошнило от его жалких попыток доказать мнимое благородство, или что это еще было. Этот человек сломал ей жизнь, но, вместе с тем, он был всем, что у нее осталось. Всем, чем она, осознанно или нет, так дорожила.

– Что бы сказал на это твой отец, а, Кейт? – прошептал Сэт, в то время как тонкие пальцы одну за другой расстегивали пуговицы на его рубашке. 

– Мой отец умер. Он ничего бы не сказал.

Кейт оседлала его колени, обвила руками шею и снова прильнула к разбитым губам, на этот раз настойчивее, чувствуя у себя на языке смешанный привкус крови и алкоголя. А дальше все понеслось, как в бешеном калейдоскопе: стены гостиной сменились спальней, холодные простыни под ее спиной, вспышки боли и удовольствия, взорвавшие эту душную, жаркую ночь. 

Первую ночь, когда Кейт, окутанная полумраком, не боялась закрыть глаза, и когда им обоим не снились кошмары. Под ее хрупкой ладонью билось чужое сердце, напоминая, что значит быть живым. 

Это был их праздник – праздник мертвецов, вернувшихся с того света.


End file.
